Question: $10hi + 5i + 4j + 5 = -5i - 9j - 1$ Solve for $h$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $10hi + 5i + 4j + {5} = -5i - 9j - {1}$ $10hi + 5i + 4j = -5i - 9j - {6}$ Combine $j$ terms on the right. $10hi + 5i + {4j} = -5i - {9j} - 6$ $10hi + 5i = -5i - {13j} - 6$ Combine $i$ terms on the right. $10hi + {5i} = -{5i} - 13j - 6$ $10hi = -{10i} - 13j - 6$ Isolate $h$ ${10}h{i} = -10i - 13j - 6$ $h = \dfrac{ -10i - 13j - 6 }{ {10i} }$